habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Enchanted Armoire
What would be the best way to store store the equipment. I was thinking maybe a tab table, but I don't know how to make one, or if that is the best way. NightOwl4321 (talk) 03:04, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :Perhaps tables similar to those in Equipment > Available Equipment, to display all the information about each item, but not in a tabber. The way you've put June on the page looks okay to me. We can put each month in a separate section as we do on the Mystery Item page. LadyAlys (talk) 05:42, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Template Anothersphynx, for the monthly template (good idea, btw), is it possible to make the heading part of the template too? LadyAlys (talk) 14:23, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :Absolutely. The only reason I didn't include it is because it removes the ability to edit a single section (i.e., it doesn't display the "edit" button that appears next to each section header, if that option is enabled). But as I said in the guild, if others prefer to have the header added, I'm completely willing to be overruled. I'll go put it in now! Anothersphynx (talk) 14:31, June 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Excellent, thank you! I think once we have the format for the table sorted out, we won't need to edit old months, unless there's exceptional circumstances. LadyAlys (talk) 14:43, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I suspect you're right. And even if we have to, all it takes is a Ctrl-F with the right month to quickly locate the relevant section. Anothersphynx (talk) 14:46, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I think this would be helpful, also, do you think we could add part of the header as artist? I think it would be good to credit the artist, as there is no easy way to format it into the AC page..irishfeet123 : An Asian Irish dancer :) Call me Rin. (talk) 18:01, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Experience Amount Alys, thanks for adding in the relative probabilities of different outcomes. In the same vein, I think it would be nice to have something more specific than just "a small, random amount of experience," probably the range of possible XP values. Perhaps someone who knows that or is able to figure it out from the code could add that? Purplatypus (talk) 20:56, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Possible Spoiler I was wondering if the what I put in brackets of last paragraph, should be put under spoiler? Some of the Enchanted Armoire are part of a set. of June 2015, there are two sets of Enchanted Armoire: the Soothing Lunar Set & the Gladiator Set. When wearing all three of the Gladiator Set, the stats gained from equipment would be +12 STR, +7 INT, +5 CON, and +14 PER. All three items of the Soothing Lunar Set yield +7 STR, +14 INT, +14 CON, +7 PER. There are also independent items, such as the Red Hair Bow. The table at the end of the article is hidden. Even though this paragraph has no pictures, it ''does '' have names and specific attributes. Chum Bucket (talk) 02:43, July 9, 2015 (UTC) : That table at the end still needs improvement (see the top section on this Talk page). In addition to the columns from Equipment > Available Equipment, we should add a "Set" (or similar) column. Much of the information from the paragraph you're referring to would then be moved into the table. I'm not certain that giving the total stats for each set is helpful (since you'd almost always be wearing them as costume pieces, or just wearing one or two as Battle Gear), however if we really want to keep it we could add it as a note under the table, still within the spoiler section. LadyAlys (talk) 03:10, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :: If all the items are put into a table similar to the other equipment tables, I agree the "total stats gained" seems superfluous. I was just mentioning the possible spoiler from the last paragraph as is. Chum Bucket (talk) 03:46, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Alys' Enchanted Armoire Template Alys has created the Template:Enchanted_Armoire_Table_Code that's used to generate the Enchanted Armoire equipment table. Please see the template for instructions on how to use the table code generator to update the monthly Armoire equpiment.Janetmango (talk) 00:32, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Pieces retroactively added to a set? What does "Pieces can be retroactively added to a set" mean? If equipment is part of a set, it's all released together in the same month. I don't know of any instance where this is not true. Can you give an example? EverythingCounts (talk) 16:11, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Not sure. Maybe in the past items in a set were released in time bits. I know the last of the floppy hats green happen way after the yellow and red hat. Maybe it referring to the collecting of them from the Armorie, as you do not get all pieces from the same set at once if you are new player yet to collect them all. CTheDragons (talk) 13:45, March 13, 2018 (UTC) "Set" generally refers to different pieces of gear with a theme (like Mystery Item sets), not different versions of the same item. Either way, I think this edit is unclear. I know all of the equipment pretty well, and if it's confusing me... EverythingCounts (talk) 17:03, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Agreed. Maybe just edit to make it clearer. Something about gaining items in random but not as a set. CTheDragons (talk) 20:46, March 13, 2018 (UTC)